Rubbish Pile
by Kimauri
Summary: It's time to sort through the remains of the Autobot base and claim what was left behind. Spoilers for the "Darkest Hour?" Short one-shot. No pairings.


**A/N:** Yes, I have a feeling _none_ of the below will actually happen in TFP. Doesn't stop me.

Disclaimer: Don't own TFP.

Edited: Thanks, Novanto!

Also: **SPOILERS!**

* * *

**Rubbish Pile  
**Kimauri**  
**

It wasn't long before the Decepticon commanders were overseeing the drones' efforts to search the wreckage of the Autobot base. Megatron had briefly called Knock Out to the medical center to have his old arm reattached in favor of the arm of the deceased Prime. Somehow, he felt that it would serve him better in the end.

Both mechs returned to the excavation project to find Starscream and Soundwave studying something crumpled and blue at their struts. Starscream turned gleefully at their approach and bowed extravagantly—perhaps mockingly, so high off his find—at their approach.

"Lord Megatron!" he exclaimed, nearly bouncing. "I've found something you may like…"

Intrigued, Megatron pushed past the gathering crowd, coming to stare down at the crumpled remains of Optimus Prime. His limbs were twisted and crushed, with many wires exposed and peeking through cracked chestplates. A gory mess of blue energon splattered his frame. His helm was crushed, exposing the processor unit below. The explosion shattered his optics. His once noble face was nearly concave.

But his sparkchamber was the most exhilarating of all; it was empty.

"What would you like us to do with the body, master?" said Starscream. He couldn't fight the grin that tore across his face, his claws clicking together as he edged a little closer.

Megatron stared down at the mangled body of his once-great former-adversary and threw back his head and laughed. "I believe he would make a fine piece of wall art to hang in the halls of New Kaon. Knock Out, can you fix him up a bit for me? It wouldn't do for him to be unrecognizable."

"But of course," Knock Out said with a bow.

Not far away, another excavation team found the Star Saber buried to the hilt in a piece of wreckage. Megatron stared at it for a long while. "Get a team of Insecticons down here. Have them carry this to the base."

Starscream nodded, barking out the command for the others.

Another prize turned up. The commanders stared down at the Forge of Solus Prime with hungry optics.

"So," said Megatron, "the list of Dreadwing's betrayal grows longer." He snarled down at the hammer, before ordering another team to take it back to base.

As a team of Vehicons began to load up the broken bits of the former leader of the Autobots, the remaining units began to root through the rubble. True, Optimus had been found already, but there was still the question of the remaining Autobots and their humans.

As time drew on, and no more bodies were found, Starscream began to shuffle, scowling.

"It appears as though the other Autobots abandoned base before the explosion, Lord Megatron. They could have Ground Bridged to anywhere. Shall I send out a few scouts to check the surrounding areas…?" he asked.

"No. There is no need. With Optimus dead, the Autobots stand no chance. Once we have conquered this planet, they will have nowhere to run and no place to hide."

A Vehicon called out from the wreckage. "Lord Megatron! I've found someone!" He began to tug and pull on a long, slender arm, and even at a distance the gathered Decepticon commanders could tell it was a femme. The Vehicon approached, his find in tow.

"Oh, goodie," Knock Out drawled as he neared, drawing out his buzz saw with idle thoughtlessness. "That femme Arcee, perhaps? I'd love some revenge after she and that scout wrecked my paintjob."

"No, Commander Knock Out," the Vehicon said. He held out a battered purple-black limb in his servos. "I believe it's Airachnid."

A flash of rage broke across Knock Out's facial plates. "That two-timing bug? Here? Ha! Where's the rest of her?" He broke into a wide grin as more Vehicons placed bits and pieces of the treacherous bot at his pedes. He plucked her helm from the ground, grinning down at her dimmed optics.

"How's the afterlife?" he taunted, twirling her head between his claws. He looked to Megatron hopefully. "Might I pronounce her as medical scrap now?"

Megatron rolled his optics. "You three," he pointed to the Vehicons, "load her up for a transport to the new base. Knock Out may as well set up a residency there."

Starscream watched the exchange quizzically, turning to Soundwave with a conspiratorial aside. "Not that I don't understand wanting to offline that glitch, but what exactly did I miss while I was gone?"

Soundwave internally sighed, preparing data files. They never _had_ quite gotten to finish the whole recap yet…

* * *

**Review?  
**


End file.
